lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddy
Buddy is the adopted daughter of Brad Armstrong, and the only known female in Olathe. She plays a major role in the story, as her kidnapping kickstarts the plot of the game. She is also the protagonist of the expansion, LISA: THE JOYFUL. Background Name: Buddy Fighting Art: Survival Based Attacks Past Occuapation: None Likes: The Sky Favorite Food: An Expired Candy Bar She Was Given Once By Cheeks Most Hated Thing: Feeling Trapped Buddy is wildly curious. Appearance and Personality Buddy is first seen as a baby when discovered by Brad, and as she gets older she has long hair, a pink poncho, and occasionally a mask when going outside with Brad. She is wildly curious, and as time goes on expresses that she wants to make her own decisions, whether anyone likes it or not. Throughout the course of the game her appearance changes bit by bit; over time her poncho becomes ripped, her hair is up in a ponytail, and she's suffered a huge scratch across her face. As you progress through the game her opinion of Brad also becomes very negative, primarily due to his violent actions and her understanding of the situation behind them. She most likely begins to foster this negativity towards Brad due to being impressionable, young, as well as having been isolated for all of her life by Brad. Sticky even says "All that isolation did her some good". She is told by everyone around her that she is the most important thing alive, and Brad seems to ignore that for the better or worse. Buddy is also told about Brad's addiction to Joy, and whether you choose to keep taking joy or not does not seem to affect the outcome when it comes to Buddy's view of Brad. Battle Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Story Buddy is actually the daughter of Dr. Yado, born solely to spark a war that will break mankind's spirit and shape the world in Yado's image. It turns out that all of the events of Lisa: The Painful were part of Yado's plan to create a world full of mutants, and that Buddy was a mere catalyst. LISA: THE PAINFUL Buddy is first discovered as an infant in a lonely desert by Brad Armstrong, the protagonist of the game. He takes her in and raises her with some difficulties spread throughout her childhood, but for the most part the two are able to rely on one another well enough, although for different reasons. Brad comes home one day to find that his house lies in ruins, his friend Cheeks is dying, and Rick, Sticky, and most importantly, Buddy herself, are all nowhere to be found. After Brad defeats Wally and heads through the caves, he and Buddy are reunited for a short time, though Buddy's reaction is not the one Brad was hoping for. She is mostly resentful toward Brad for keeping her locked up, and refuses to come back home with him. Their reunion is cut short by an ambush from Buzzo, who forcefeeds Brad three doses of Joy, causing him to heavily hallucinate. During this hallucination, Buddy escapes from everyone at the scene and flees to the Deserted Island, where she somehow meets an old and withered Marty Armstrong. Brad discovers the two and, after killing Marty in a Joy-fueled rage, is forced to chase Buddy again after she flees to the heart of Rando territory, Rando Land. Near the end of the game, Brad saves Buddy from Mr. Angoneli, who is somehow still alive despite his age. Sticky's father believes that by attacking Buddy and scarring her face, he will be doing something historical. Before Mr. Angoneli can do any more damage, Brad kills him while Buddy flees even further into Rando's territory. Finally, the only thing left standing between Brad and Buddy is almost all the remaining members of Rando's army, as well as Rando himself. After Brad slaughters every last soldier and severely beats up Rando, he attempts to reconcile with Buddy only for her to completely and utterly reject him as a father figure and friend. It is at this point that the game ends with Brad mutating and approaching an unconscious Buddy, and JOYFUL begins soon after. LISA: THE JOYFUL Read more: LISA: THE JOYFUL Buddy wakes up to a mutated Brad trying to kill her, and is forced to fight back. Their encounter interrupted by Buzzo, who saves Buddy's life. She flees from the carnage caused by Brad at the end of the Painful, encountering a group of raiders. Rando saves her after a massive Joy Mutant ambushes the raiders, and form a sort of sibling bond with Rando protecting Buddy while she sleeps. Rando and Buddy head to the former's base of operations for shelter, but after Buddy mistakes Rando's guards for criminals and slays several of them, he decides to leave with her as she heads further into Olathe. As the two happen upon The List, a large wall covered in names of the nearby area leaders, and the major divider between Western and Eastern Olathe, Rando explains its purpose: a sort of scoreboard among the warlords of Eastern Olathe, with the strongest at the top and the weakest at the bottom. Buddy resolves that she will eliminate everyone whose name is on the wall despite Rando's warnings, in order to become the queen of Olathe. Near the halfway point of the game, Rando decides that Buddy's path is too bloody, dangerous, and most of all foolish for him to want to protect someone like her anymore, especially after she insults Brad. Rando leaves the party and Buddy is once again left alone. Buddy and Rando are reunited yet again after Rando had been attacked by the raider gang he saved her from at the beginning of the game. She finds him suspended over a pit after being tied up in barbed wire, and attempts to save him; despite him begging her to let go. The leader of the gang, Bolo, appears, and his intentions are made obvious as he approaches Buddy, who is stuck holding onto the barbed wire rope keeping Rando from dropping into the pit. It is at this point that the player makes a choice between letting Rando go and holding onto the barbed wire. Hold On As Rando shouts at Buddy to let go of the wire, Buddy calmly tells him that it'll be fine since she's going to save him. The screen pans to the left as Bolo approaches Buddy, but before anything can happen, the large Joy Mutant from earlier swoops and kills only Bolo, somehow. Rando tells Buddy the truth about his guards at the beginning of the game, and Buddy lets him fall to the bottom of the pit, leaving him severely injured. Let Go Before Buddy lets go of the wire, she apologizes to Rando for doing so, and Rando says he understands before he falls. Buddy then sets her sights on Bolo and begins a fight with him. If you do choose to let go and fight Bolo, beware that he can cause debuffs like fallen, and his moves are high damage. Completing The List After all of the leaders of Olathe are dead, Buddy heads west from The List, and finds Yado playing his trumpet, standing next to Sweetheart. Yado, surprised that Buddy has made it to this point, commands Sweetheart to attack Buddy. Before Buddy can kill the mutant, Buzzo takes over for her, and urges Buddy to find Yado and retrieve the vaccine that will stop her from undergoing a Joy mutation. Heeding Buzzo's advice, Buddy continues on and confronts Yado, who is perched upon a throne made of mutant flesh. Buddy insists she wants the throne, despite Yado's refusal to fight her. After Yado has been damaged a bit, Buddy's head starts to hurt, and Yado begins to attack, dealing fairly large amounts of damage himself. Once he's taken enough damage in this form, Buddy hallucinates she is fighting a distorted Rando holding a flower. After defeating Rando, (And Yado in the process) Buddy hallucinates about Brad. When the hallucination stops, Buddy is standing in front of a severely injured Yado and his dismembered throne of flesh. Buddy questions Yado as to who he is, and he reveals that he is her father, the creator of the Joy-filled world she lives in. Before he can say any more, Yado is knocked off the ledge by a sword thrown by Buzzo, who is severely injured from his fight with Sweetheart. Buddy questions him as to whether Yado is actually her father. Buzzo assures her that Yado was just a crazy old man, adding that Buddy gave Brad true purpose. Buzzo apologizes to Buddy before slowly mutating from his Joy consumption. After Buddy has taken care of Buzzo, she is stopped from taking Yado's vaccine by a hallucination of Rando and Brad, both urging her to stay and mutate, becoming the queen of Olathe. Here, the player may make a choice to Leave them (Take the vaccine) or Join them. (Mutate) Inoculated Ending Buddy takes the vaccine and does not transform into a mutant. Using Yado's horn, she culls the mutant hordes and brings a semblance of peace back to Olathe. Buddy buries Rando and proceeds to conceive a son, although the father is unknown. Mutant Brad is present as well, although his role is unknown, and he may just be a hallucination considering the other grave in the valley. Mutated Ending Buddy is seen standing in the same valley as the Vaccinated ending, but she is a towering mutant instead. mutant Brad is seen torn in half, with each half thrown to opposite ends of the valley. Mutant Buddy is seen looming over Dustin's corpse, obsessing over something as all Joy Mutants do. Additionally, depending on whether or not Buddy chose to keep Rando from falling when Bolo attacks her, she can be seen holding a child in her hand, who appears to be the same child shown in the Inoculated Ending. Trivia * In the LISA Gameplay trailer, Buddy, who is wearing her mask, is seen asking Brad, Rick, Sticky and Cheeks if they are going after the killer of Mr.Collins. * Buddy has Northern Asian and Russian ancestry.@Dingalinggames are brad and buddy any specific ethnicity? * Considering her name, her superlative hostility and aggression people even compared to the residents of Olathe is extremely ironic. * Buddy is Dingaling's least favorite character. @Dingalinggames Who is the absolute worst person in any game you've made? * Buddy's parents are Dr. Yado and the dead woman in the Joy Lab. @Dingalinggames is there a confirm on who Sweetheart is? And who are Buddy's parents * Dingaling is not sure if she could beat Satan, but would not place limits on her. @Dingalinggames Could Buddy defeat Satan/Mike? * Buddy is a pubescent child. @Dingalinggames How old is Buddy? I keep seeing fanart with her boobs hanging out of a napkin sized poncho, its freaking me out * Buddy has a messiah complex. @Dingalinggames Love The Way Buddy Is portrayed in Joyful incredibly realistic to Her Situation. Does she have a Bit of a Messiah complex? * Part of Yado's plan was Brad finding Buddy. @Dingalinggames Was Brad finding Buddy part of Yado's plan all along? Buzzo does say he made a deal with Yado so he could keep Brad. * Buddy was too new to taking Joy to be affected by withdrawal. @Dingalinggames Festus love. <3 Quick question. For balance, did you not give Buddy the withdrawal status to encourage people to use Joy? * In the very beginning of The Painful RPG you can investigate the inside of Brad's house after you find Cheeks dead. On top of a dresser is a dead man with a rusty knife buried in his chest. After watching the opening of The Joyful and seeing how Brad "trained" Buddy to survive in Olathe, its safe to assume Buddy wasn't kidnapped without a fight. References Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters